Valentine's Day in the Castle
by m.t.dog
Summary: Wolfram bakes Yuri a cake...or attempts to at least! Yuri/Wolfram, you've been warned. Please review!


_Disclaimer: _Not ime…though I wished they were…

_AN: _My first Kyo Kara Moah fic, and I'm sure that it shows. Both Wolfram and Yuri are probably so out of character that you couldn't believe it, and really, my writing is pretty sucky. However, I've been reading quite a bit of fanfiction from this series, and decided that I'd give it a try. So, please enjoy, and review when you're done! Thanks! ^_^

Wolfram sighed as he read the instructions in the cooking book the maids had got for him, running a hand through his hair as he did so.

"Okay, so this says that I'm supposed to add in two eggs…what, like this?" He eyed the two shelled eggs sitting on the table in front of him with distaste, almost as if he expected them to randomly generate legs and jump out at him. But, before he could talk himself out of doing this, he stuck the two eggs into the steel bowl in front of him before moving on to the next instruction.

"One cup of flour...that should be pretty easy," he muttered as he walked over to the cupboard where the glasses were. As he opened the doors though, he realized that the instructions had failed to tell him what size cup. There were the tiny, quaint glasses that Günter used to drink his tea in, and then there were the large, hearty mugs that the soldiers drank their beer from.

For a few moments, Wolfram stared up at the glasses blankly, not sure what to do next, but eventually sighed and picked one at random. It was one of the cups that the maids served the wine in during dinner, and it was neither to big nor to small; in fact, to Wolfram, it was the perfect size for a cup of flour for Yuri's chocolate Valentine's Day cake.

"Okay, now, to find the flour…" Wolfram said to himself as his emerald eyes roved the kitchen. However, just like everything else this stupid cake had asked for, he couldn't find it right away. So, sighing, he set his cup down and began searching through every cupboard in the kitchen.

Again though, the recipe thwarted Wolfram, for after 15 minutes of searching, he found no traces of the white, powdery flour anywhere.

"Argh, you know what, Yuri's cake is going to live without any flour, 'cause I'm not spending any more time looking for it!" The words were growled through clenched teeth as Wolfram desperately tried to reign in his temper. He didn't want to lose control and ruin the chocolate frosting that he had already made; Yuri had been hinting for weeks that Valentine's Day was coming up soon, and Wolfram wanted with all of his heart to give his fiancé a day that he would never forget.

So, it was with great strength, that Wolfram sighed and walked back to the innocent looking cookbook lying on the counter next to the bowl with the two whole eggs sitting in it.

"Okay, so next, it says to add the sugar, baking powder and vanilla before heating it all up." Wolfram read the directions out loud before he reached behind him and grabbed the three ingredients off of the shelf. Luckily, he had needed those to make the frosting, so there was no long search required to find them…not this time, at least. He had spent almost a half an hour looking for the vanilla that morning before he finally had to admit defeat and call one of the maids down to show him where it was.

As he added in the sugar and other ingredients, Wolfram mused on where his and Yuri's relationship was going. It was just recently that Yuri had started to show any true romantic feelings for Wolfram, and any time that the blonde tried to take it a step farther, the double black would go a bright cherry red, stutter some lame excuse about Günter and papers to sign, before running off.

This cake though…Wolfram had a feeling that this cake would really help Yuri see just how much Wolfram cared for him. The blonde had never even been in the kitchen before today, let alone cook in it, and Yuri would know how hard it was for him to sallow his pride and ask for help…yes, this cake was going to be a cake that Yuri was never going to forget.

At that thought, Wolfram looked once more at the recipe book, before deciding that he had done all that he could, and that it was time for the cake to bake. Unfortunately, after a few more moments of staring into the bowl in font of him, Wolfram realized that he absolutely no idea how he was supposed to bake the cake. He didn't know how to work the stove, and he couldn't find it in himself to call down a maid again to ask her how to do it.

So, eventually he decided to summon up a small fire on the palms of his hands, place to bowl on top of that, and let it cook that way.

Proud of his idea, Wolfram smiled, and settled in for a brief wait. However, after a few minutes had gone by and there had been no change in the batter, Wolfram began to feel impatience edging in.

"Shh, okay Wolfram, just relax. You know what Yuri always says: patience is a virtue. You can do this." The blonde muttered under his breath as he closed his brilliant eyes and forced himself to focus. Unfortunately though, he couldn't contain himself for long.

"Argh, you stupid, idiotic, wimpy cake, why won't you just cook?!?!" The last word was punctuated with a bright, scorching blast of fire that had Wolfram's batter, already chemically unbalanced and dangerous, exploding not only all over him, but the walls and the cupboards around him.

The sound of running footsteps reached Wolfram's ears as he stood there in shock, but for some reason, he couldn't no find it in himself to move.

"_I ruined it…oh god, Yuri's cake is totally destroyed, and it's all my fault!"_ That was the thought that was running through the blonde's head as the door burst open and the double black himself rushed in.

"Wolfram, are you alright? I heard the explosion, and one of the maid said that you were down here…oh…what happened?" Yuri's eyes were wide as he took in the chaos surrounding his immobile fiancé. There were globs of white, sticky batter smeared across his face and clothing, and his hair, normally so pristine, was wild and mixed with a dark stain that looked suspiciously like chocolate.

"Wolfram?" This time, Yuri's voice was quiet and soothing as he gently approached the blonde. "Were you trying to…bake a cake?"

At Wolfram's miserable nod, Yuri couldn't help but smile. To see his fiancé, normally so hot headed and loud, now so quiet and morose, was quite a change. _"Plus, _the king thought with a smile, _he looks really cute like this."_

"Why were you baking a cake?" Finally, Yuri asked the obvious question, and as the words left his mouth, glistening, pure tears began to snake their way down Wolfram's cheeks.

"Oh, Yuri, I'm so sorry!! The cake was for you for Valentine's Day because I know how much you like the holiday, but I lost my temper just like I always do, and I made a mess!!...I'm so sorry!" The last words were whispered, and by this time, Yuri was close enough to slide his hand gently over Wolfram's cheek his calloused fingers brushing away the blonde's tears.

"The cake was for me?"

Again, Wolfram nodded, this one more miserably than the last , but instead of hearing the sharp words of reprimand that he was expecting, Wolfram felt a soft pair of lips covering his own.

Startled, the blonde's eyes shot wide open as Yuri gave him the gentlest, sweetest kiss Wolfram had ever received. Eventually though, Wolfram began to relax, and soon, he was kissing back, his own pink, petal soft lips pliant and open beneath Yuri's.

The couple's embrace lasted for a few moments longer before Yuri pulled slowly away, smiling at Wolfram's soft sound of protest.

"Thank you Wolf," he murmured huskily as he watched his fiancé through half-lidded eyes. "I love my present."

Then, laughing quietly at Wolfram's brilliant blush, the double black swooped in for another kiss, this one a little more passionate than the last. As Wolfram let a small moan of appreciation though, he couldn't help but think that Yuri's present to him was a million times better.

_AN:_ Okay, not the best fic I'm sure you've ever written, but, what the hay, I don't think it's that bad. Anyways, I hope that you enjoyed, and please PLEASE review!! ^_^ Thanks


End file.
